


Mixed

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emil has it bad, Leroy has no friends, M/M, Michele is clueless, Otabek seems cool, Otabek's club is like the scooby gang, Seung-Gil is starting to crush on Phichit, Yuri is a good kid, abuse of google translate, but is really a dork, it's totally a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Otabek and Yuri go on a their first date. Most of the club is cool, Yuri's dancing melts what little cool Otabek thought he had, and it's a good first date.Part of the Frisbee AU. Can maybe stand alone, but I wouldn't advise it.EXCERPT:“Is this a date?” Yuri had a light blush spread across his cheeks. “Cause yesterday Yuuri called it a date, but you didn’t specify, and you never asked if I was gay, which I am by the way, but I just didn’t know and I don’t want to just kiss you on the cheek or something and freak you out.” Yuri was looking at his feet pushing the elevator button furiously.





	1. Meet the Gang

* * *

 

OTABEK’S APARTMENT

“Where were you?”

“I was working. Stopped at the park a little. Worked some more.” Otabek opened the fridge. “SG, there was this guy…”

“And?” Seung-gil sat on the sofa, his husky curled in his lap.

“He’s amazing.” Otabek pulled out his carton of grapefruit juice and drank.

“I gathered, seeing as you're talking about him.”

“I gave him my guest pass.”

“The one you only get one of?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s big. Last boyfriend was freshman year.”

“I know SG.” Otabek smiled.

“Name?”

“Yuri.”

Seung-gil nodded. “I met someone.”

“Really?”

“Phichit.”

“And?”

“He works makeup and costumes at the dance academy.”

“You gonna give him your pass?”

“Don’t know. He’s… loud.”

“Loud may be good for us, SG.” Otabek sighed and put his juice back.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

YURI’S APARTMENT

The day he was meeting Yuri, Otabek was in a panic. He had texted Yuri, asking if he wanted a lift and gotten a yes back with his address and a warning about Victor. Why a warning? And what… _SHIT_! Did he even tell Yuri he was thinking about this as a date? Was Yuri even gay? Otabek was flirting with him yesterday, and he seemed to like it but…  _ quday Oh _ (oh God.), shit.  _ qarğı satqır _ (Fuck), Hell. What if he was just going to make a giant ass out of himself!? He assumed Yuri wouldn’t hate him, or at least he hoped. He knocked loudly on the door and the panic in his head rose as Victor opened the door.

“Otabek Altin.” He nodded

“Victor Nikiforov.” Otabek nodded back.

“You get him back in one piece.” Victor said darkly. Otabek just nodded. “Before two as well.”

“Alright.”

“Hey, Otabek!” Yuri ran out of his room.

“You ready?”

“Yep. Let’s go before Victor embarasses me.” Yuri grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him out the door. “See you Loser.” He waved at his brother.

“Be back before two. I talked to Lilia, she moved your practice to the afternoon.” Victor waved. 

“Thanks.” And Yuri slammed the door. “Did you bring your bike?” Yuri asked, letting of his sleeve.

“No. I have equipment.” Otabek shoved his hands in his pockets. “Listen, Yuri-”

“I have a question for you.” Yuri bit his lip.

“Oooohkaaaaay?”

“Is this a date?” Yuri had a light blush spread across his cheeks. “Cause yesterday Yuuri called it a date, but you didn’t specify, and you never asked if I was gay, which I am by the way, but I just didn’t know and I don’t want to just kiss you on the cheek or something and freak you out.” Yuri was looking at his feet pushing the elevator button furiously.

Otabek reached out and grabbed Yuri’s finger gently. “I would like for this…to... be… a... date.”

_ Shit _ . Otabek cursed himself. Why was he so bad at this!?

“Kay.” Yuri gave off a bright smile. The first smile larger than a little grin that Otabek had seen on his face.

It sounded corny, but Otabek wanted to make him smile like that all the time.

And then Yuri wrapped his finger around Otabek’s. _It was like we’re holding hands, but just with their fingers!_ _Crap_. Otabek cursed again, _that was so stupid. WHY am I being so stupid!?_

The elevator doors opened and Yuri pulled Otabek inside.

“You seem to like dragging me places.” Otabek commented. Yuri tried to pull his finger away, causing Otabek to grab his hand. “I didn’t say I don’t like it.”

Yuri just blushed.

Otabek, however, was freaking out inside. What if his palms were sweaty? Did he remember to moisturize? What if Yuri smelled his lotion? What if-

“Your hand is nice.” Yuri whispered.

“Th-thanks.”

“Are you playing the mix you were working on yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you play it last night?”

“I had the night off.”

“Give me the run down of the place.” Yuri demanded as he pulled him out of the elevator. “Where’s your car?

“Right there.” Otabek pointed at a light blue Mini Cooper with white racing stripes.

Yuri gave out a little giggle.

“What?”

“It’s just, I expected something like a Hummer or a black SUV with spinning rims.”

“Why? They’re impractical and inefficient. I need to transport computer equipment, maybe an instrument now and then. I-”

“IS THAT YOUR CAR, OTABEK?”

They looked up to see Yuuri leaning out a window.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Yuri yelled back. “Let’s get going before my brother joins in.”

Otabek laughed and unlocked the car, turned to wave at Yuuri, then got in.

“Give me the rundown!” Yuri bounced in his seat, buckling himself in. “Who do I need to know about?”

“Seung-gil is one of the bouncers. He’s my best friend. His family is the one who took me in.”

“Seung-gil, good. Got it!” Yuri nodded.

“I don’t really talk to anyone else.”

“Just give me names, ages, and a brief description.”

“Mila, who's 18, and Michele, who’s 22, work the bar. Mila’s a bit rowdy and Michele is overly-protective of his twin sister Sala, who’s a waitress at the VIP section.”

“Careful of Mila. Got it.”

“Nothing for Michele?”

“I don’t like girls. Won’t be a problem.” Yuri shrugged.

“One of the waiters is Emil, he’s 18, has got the most massive crush on Michele. He says what he means. Kind. Good guy. We started working there at the same time.”

“Be nice to Emil. Help him flirt with Michele.”

“You’ll help him flirt?”

“Yuuri gives good advice. I’ll just give him some of Yuuri’s.”

“The other two that are good people are Guang Hong and Leo. They’re dating. Guang Hong is 17, he’s a server, but he leaves at midnight. Leo is the lights guy. He’s 19.”

“Guang Hong is a baby and Leo is in charge of the shiny.” Yuri nodded.

“The shiny?”

“It helps me remember names. Seung-gil is the nice bouncer, Mila is the rowdy shaker, Michele has the sister complex, Emil has the crush, Guang Hong is the baby and Leo is in charge of shiny.”

Otabek smiled. “Okay.”

“Anyone I need to watch out for?”

“JJ.” Otabek said instantly.

“Why?”

“He’s an ass a lot of the time. He calls himself the king. He’s arrogant. He’s annoying. I hate his band, although that’s just my taste. And he has terrible style sense. When his fiance dresses him, it's pretty good, but he has no taste in clothes at all. He gives people awful nicknames, and doens’t know when to stop… anything.” Otabek rattled off all the reason why everyone disliked JJ.

“JJ’s an idiot. Got it.” Yuri nodded

“When’s your birthday?”

“March 1st.” Yuri shrugged. “When’s yours?”

“October 31st.”

“Halloween?”

“Yeah.”

“You must have the most awesome parties.”

“I usually work. But the club has a party that night, so it’s pretty fun.”

They kept talking all the way to the club’s employee parking lot. The attendant waved them through and Otabek parked his car. It was then that he realized he had never talked this much since… well, ever. Yuri just made him want to talk. Yuri helped him carry some of the equipment he had programed into the club and set it down where Otabek told him too.

“Otabek, we’re opening in half an hour your--- with a friend?”

“Yuri, this is Emil. Emil, Yuri.”

Yuri examined the man in front of him. He was tall and smiley and had light brown hair and blue eyes that reminded him a bit of a puppy. 

“Emil with the crush.” Yuri nodded.

“How does everyone know that!”

“Dude, are you talking about your crush on Michy again? It’s totally obvious. Sup’ Otabek? Who’s this?”

“That’s Yuri.” Emil pointed. “This is Leo.”

“Leo’s in charge of the shiny.” Yuri nodded, noting that Leo’s hair looked in desperate need of Yuuri’s styling.

“Emil, it is rude to point at people.”

“Sorry, Michele.” Emil blushed.

“Who’s this?”

“That’s Yuri.” Leo pointed at him.

“Michele with the sis-” Yuri cut himself off. Michele looked like he could be military, with his furrowed brow and his strict haircut.

“Why do you know about Sala?” Michele went red.

“Otabek told me.”

“Why?”

“Cause Yuri’s my date and he wanted to know about work.” Otabke said dryly.

“Did I hear Otabek say he had a date!” A female voice yelled, followed by a crash, then a redhead running to the group. “I’m Mila! I run the drinks on the left hand side of the counter. Come to me, I make commission!”

“Kay…”

“ _ Ty Tvoy kroshechnyy _ …” she sighed. (You’re so tiny)

“I’m not THAT short,  _ karga _ !” (hag) Yuri snapped. “ _ Teper' ya poydu k Mikele _ !” (Now I’m going to go to Michele)

“You speak Russian?” Emil smiled. “He speaks Russian! We can finally know what Mila says when she’s angry!”

“Anybody seen SG?” Otabek sighed.

“He’s with Guang Hong.” Leo smiled. “Guang tipped over one of those decorative things by coat check and Seung-gil’s helping him put it back up.”

“Thanks.” Otabek gave a nod, grabbed Yuri’s hand, and pulled him away from the crowd. They made their way past a bar to a large set of doors. Otabek opened them to reveal a large room with a giant closet on one side.

“PUSH!” 

There was a massive groan and a thunk.

“I think we need some help.” A mousy looking, kid sighed.

“Let me.” Otabek stepped up.

“Thanks, Otabek!”

Otabek gave a grunt.

“On three.” The kid called. “One. Two. Three!”

Otabek and the other two started to lift the massive tree-looking thing. It got a little farther off the ground before it landed with a thunk.

“How?” Otabek huffed.

“I was dusting the top and and it just sorta fell!”

“Let me help.” Yuri shoved off his sweatshirt.

“You’re new!’ The kid smiled. “I’m Guang Hong!”

“Yuri.” Yuri gave a nod before grabbing a section of the metal monster tree that had fallen over.

“Yuri?” The other guy eyed him.

“You must be Seung-gil.” Yuri smiled and nodded. “I’ll shake your hand when this is done. On three. One. Two. Three!”

The four strained, but managed to get it so that Guang Hong and Yuri could push from lower and they got it upright.

“WE DID IT!” Guang Hong jumped up. “Thank you!”

“Just don’t knock it over again.” Yuri huffed, out of breath from the work. “Damn, that thing is heavy.”

“You a friend of Otabek’s?”

Yuri looked over to Otabek and Seung-gil, who seemed to be having a conversation only through posture and grunts.

“Tonight’s our first date.”

Seung-gil stopped what he was doing and eyed Yuri again before turning to look at Otabek with a raised brow. Otabek nodded, followed by Seung-gil nodding and walking over to him.

“Seung-gil.” He held out a hand.

“Yuri.” Yuri shook.

“Nice to meet you.” He nodded and went back to Otabek.

After a couple of minutes of Yuri and Guang Hong watching the silent conversation in front of them, Guang Hong left and Yuri was left standing there awkwardly for a minute.

“Sorry, Yuri.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s almost time for club to open. I’ll be able to hang for about two hours, then I mix live for about two hours with a couple of breaks, then it goes back to pre mixed stuff.” Otabek told him the plan.

“So you start DJing at midnight?”

“Yeah. Did you eat dinner?”

“At like, 5.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yuuri forced me to eat a muffin before you picked me up.” Yuri smiled.

“Well, we can add you to my tab and if you get hungry just put it on that.” Otabek took his hand. “Let’s go to the back for a little while and talk before the club opens and we start dancing.”

Yuri just smiled and nodded. “Let’s go.”


	2. The Final Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri dances, Otabek mixes, and a wild JJ appears.

Yuri and Otabek were chilling in the staff room in the back, listening for the bass to start up and feeling it pulse through the floor. Yuri found that Otabek, though he didn’t speak a lot, always said things in a thoughtful manner. He had interesting things to say. He told Yuri about his life before America, how he took ballet lessons but was never any good so he quit, how he had met Seung-gil on an online chat for gay teens. Yuri could tell how sad he was when he talked about his little sister and how much he missed her. They talked all the time, Otabek had bought her a phone that he paid for because his parents wouldn’t let them talk to each other after he was kicked out. That was when Yuri had had enough. He grabbed by Otabek by the sleeve and tugged him out to the club floor.

“We’re getting a soda then we’re going to dance.”

Yuri didn’t have the heart to tell Otabek that he had asked Yuuri to teach him how to dance for tonight.

The music was pounding through their bodies as they made their way to the bar.

“ _Chto sluchilos'?_ ” (What’s up Little One?) Mila hopped over to them.

“What do you want?” Yuri snarled.

“To take your order of course!” Mila laughed.

“You go dance,” Otabek smiled, “I’ll get you something?”

“You sure you don’t want to dance with me?”

“I’ll come out in a little bit.” Otabek gave a thumbs up.

Yuri nodded and walked out to the crowd.

“You invited him to dance when you can’t dance?” Mila laughed.

Otabek just glared.

“Two waters?” She asked.

Otabek nodded and she disappeared. Yuri was so far out of his league. He was so indescribably perfect, and even though Otabek had this image of coolness he was (and always had been) deep down, an anti-social dork. Otabek groaned and dropped his head to the counter with a thunk. He heard a pair of thunks next to his head and then a gasp.

“Oh. My. God.” Mila gasped.

“What?” Otabek slowly raised his head.

Michele came over and leaned on the counter in front of him. “Holy fuck.”

“What!?” Otabek groaned.

“Otabek, I don’t know how else to say it…” Mila sighed, “But your date could turn me straight.”

“What?” Otabek turned and there was Yuri, slightly in the crowd, but just far enough out that he could be seen from the counter.

His arms were above his head, causing his shirt to rise and show off his hips. And his hips… how was it possible for someone to be that flexible?

“Fuck.” Otabek groaned.

“Dude, you can’t dance. How are you going to-” Michele stopped. “OI! Get your hands off my sister!”

“Here’s some water.” Mila shoved a plastic glass into his hand. “Down it and just go.”

Otabek just stared at her.

“I’m serious. Just go out there, pull him against you and just follow his movements as best you can. It’s just dancing.”

Otabek sighed, downed the water in as little gulps as he safely could, and walked out onto the dance floor. “Hey, jolbarıs.”

“Dance with me!” Yuri grabbed his hands and pulled him deeper into the crowd.

Otabek watched as Yuri closed his eyes and gave way to the music. He kept some distance between them and just followed what Yuri was doing. In the mass of people, it didn’t take long for both to be bumped and pushed into each other.  Yuri turned to look at him. “You okay?”

Otabek nodded.

“Good!” Yuri smiled, wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. “Is this okay?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“Good!” Yuri blushed and started to dance again.

They kept dancing like that for what seemed like forever. Otabek had loosened up after some prompting by Yuri and was managing to do more than just sway back and forth now. But seeing as they had been out here for at least an hour, the dance floor was even more packed.

“You okay?” Yuri asked. “You look uncomfortable.”

“Just a little squished.” Otabek grunted.

“We can go get something to drink!” Yuri offered.

“Kay!”

Yuri nodded and the two went to some tables next to the bar that were miraculously empty.

“Are you having fun?” Otabek asked as he came back from getting some colas (and teasing looks) from Mila.

“So much! Your job is great!” Yuri laughed.

“You haven’t seen me DJ yet.”

“But you get to just dance!” Yuri hadn’t stopped smiling. “Yuuri told me it would be fun but he never mentioned how free it would feel.”

“I’m glad you're enjoying yourself.” Otabek said honestly. “I’m sorry I have to work.”

Yuri shook his head and swallowed his soda. “Nope. I’m looking forward to the frisbee inspired mix you have!”

“It’s more you inspired.”

“What?”

“I-well-it…” Otabek sighed and just drank his soda.

“Otabek!” Guang Hong came running over.

“What’s up?”

“Leo said there was some issue with your tracks.”

“Crap. Yuri, do you mind?”

“NO! Go do your job!”

“I can keep Yuri company!” Guang Hong smiled.

“Thanks.” Otabek smiled at Yuri and then headed back to the staff room.

“Wanna see the best spot to watch the show from?” Guang Hong smiled.

“Sure!”

“Follow me!” Guang Hong led him up an employee stairwell to the second floor. “These are the offices. If you go through this one, there’s a catwalk and you can watch the show from there. Otabek wanted a lot of strobe tonight so you shouldn’t get as blinded either.”

They walked through the empty office that looked like it was used for storage to the catwalk.

“This is great.” Yuri nodded when they got to the catwalk. It was wide and high and let him see down into the crowd. It also gave him an unhindered view of where Otabek would be.

“He should be starting any minute.” Guang Hong smiled. “I’ve gotta go clock out, but it was nice to meet you. I’ll let Otabek know you’re up here so he can meet you when he’s done.”

“Thanks.” Yuri grumbled and was left alone on the catwalk.

Yuri was waiting, enjoying the music when everything stopped and the lights went out.

A pulse started and a single light fell on Otabek.

The lights flickered to light, and the music started.

It didn’t take long for Yuri to get lost in the music. He closed his eyes for just a moment, and when he opened them again, it was different. He didn’t just see the lights or feel the music.

Yuri saw Otabek.

Yuri saw him lost in his music, making something new for everyone to enjoy.

Yuri saw him smile when the crowd reacted particularly well to a part.

Yuri saw him at peace.

Up on that stage, in front of the crowds and his computers, Yuri saw Otabek at home.

And he loved it.

They had know each other for two days. _TWO DAYS_ and that was all it took for Yuri to know he wanted Otabek to be happy and at peace. He didn’t care if it was with him or someone else or alone. All Yuri wanted was to see Otabek at peace. 

Because after all the shit that Otabek had been through, he deserved that.

Yuri would have to talk to Yuuri about that.

And before he knew it the show was almost over.

“So you’re Yuri?”

Yuri’s head snapped around. “What do you want?”

“I was told Otabek had brought someone with him. Didn’t know he’d be so cute and tiny.” The man laughed.

“I am NOT cute and tiny.”

“And angry.” He squealed in glee. “Oh, I can tell we are going to get along splendidly.”

“Just leave me alone, idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot, I’m JJ. Jean Jaques Leroy. Everyone calls me JJ. I’m the king of the club.”

“I said, leave me alone!”

“RARW!” JJ made a claw motion with his hands. “The kitten has a snarl.”

Yuri sighed. He just wanted to listen to Otabek’s set.

“You know two hours is a long time to be alone.” JJ smiled. “Let me tell you all about myself!”

“Don’t care.”

“Like I said, everyone calls me JJ. I’m the top dog around here. The club was my idea.”

“Don’t care.”

“I’m studying dance at the local college. I’m the best one there.”

“Don’t care.”

“I’m a cancer. I like the color green.”

“Don’t. Care.”

“I have my own band.”

“Don’t. Care.”

“I hate cats.”

“I’m leaving.” Yuri pushed himself off the rail and headed back into the office.

“Come on!” JJ followed him. “I’m just talking to you.”

“And I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course you do.”

“No. I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

“Of course you want to talk to me. Everyone want’s to talk to me.”

“I’m not everyone then.”

“Everyone loves me.”

“I don’t.”

“‘Cause I’m the king, JJ-”

“Shut up.”

“You know if you just listen to my new album-”

“Please just shut up before I punch you.” Yuri was heading down the staircase.

“You’ll love it. Its pop-rock-”

“I swear to God, I will punch you.” Yuri ran down the stairs two at a time.

“It’s nice to see I have a new fan. I’ll happily sign the CD for you-”

“I’m going to kill this moron.” Yuri headed over to the drinks. Mila was the only one that was free.

“You know, that shirt looks a little dark on you. You should try green. Like I said green is my favorite color followed-”

“ _Radi Boga, zatkni yego._ ” (For the love of God, shut him up) Yuri hissed at Mila.

She just laughed.

“I get told that I’m a lot of people’s freebie for their relationship-”

“OH MY GOD!!! SHUT UP!” Yuri turned around and screeched in JJ’s face.

“Do you want to kiss me?” JJ laughed. “I can see why. Unfortunately, I am engaged to be married.”

“I don’t want to kiss you. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t even want to look at you, you're stupid green jacket, or listen to your stupid band!”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Yuri-”

“I’m going to the coat check to get some air. Tell Otabek.” Yuri snapped at Mila and ran away as fast as possible, not stopping until he was leaning against the tree that he had helped raise earlier.

“JJ?” The lady at the coat check leaned over the counter.

“Yeah.”

“I gotta a bunch of hiding spots back here, if that’d help.”

He heard cheering and an announcement that Otabek was done for the night and breathed in deeply.

“Yuri why did you run away!” JJ came through the door.

“Oh my god.” He groaned

“You know it’s rude to run away from a conversation.” He stood in front of Yuri.

“I don’t want to talk to you, dumbass.”

“Mean. I don’t know if I want to be your friend anymore.”

“Well I don’t want to be your friend.”

“Everyone want’s to be my friend. I’m amazing. Let me tell you about the history-”

“Oh. my. God!” Yuri banged his head into a wall

“Are you self destructive? It’s not good to bang your head on the wall. I find that when I’m stressed hot tubs-” JJ turned and started to walk away looking like he was going to start performing some song or something.

“Can I use that hiding spot?” Yuri asked the woman at the counter.

“Course dearie!”

Yuri took his chance and hopped the counter. He followed where she pointed to a corner with a chair and some books. He could hear JJ still ranting and sat down.

“JJ, you’re supposed to be helping in the VIP room.” The lady behind the counter snapped.

“Where did Yuri go?”

“Back inside. No go back to work.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Silence.

Finally.

“Have you seen Yuri?” Otabek’s voice broke through.

“He’s back here.”

“Thanks.”

A few seconds later, he was sitting in front of Yuri. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“Did something happen?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“Leroy.”

“Oh.”

“You left out he was a motormouth with no sense of humility and no concept of people wanting to be left alone.”

“Sorry.”

“It's okay. Can we go dance some more?”

“Let me get something to drink first.”

“Kay. And Otabek?”

“Yeah?”

“You were really good.”

“Thanks.” He held out his hand. "Let's go."

Yuri took it and let himself be pulled up.

_Shit_. He was falling in love. He was DEFINITELY going to have to talk to Yuuri about that.


End file.
